Such a control circuit, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-223050, is configured to forcibly shut down a switch of a power converter upon detecting a current failure that a current is not flowing correctly in a rotary electric machine electrically connected to the power converter via the switch.